Red Blove
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: I had been watching the tree a good 10 minutes before I laid my head to sleep, there was nothing special about the tree. Then it happened. The fight lasted no time. He was stronger than me, more than me in every way... And deadly beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it happened

It was hot and muggy the night I was bitten. The memory is so fresh in my mind I can still recall the smell of the sheets and the feel of the wind on my face. It was over a century ago that it happened, on rainy night. I was very young then, only a baby really; atleast compared to now. I had been 21 years in life, when I died.

I was going to bed in my brothers bed, the window beside his bed open to help with the heat of the room since we had no AC in the house, also alowing me to smoke my cigaratte without alerting the fire alarm on the ceiling as well as helping to calm me before sleep. I was dressed in my red silk boxers, laying ontop the marron sheet. The cover of the bed forgotten on the floor. The sheet had just been washed in a generic laundry detergent. Posters of American football players and basketball players lined the walls around me. A TV in the corner, sitting on a dresser, alarm clock on the window seal beside me, blinking numbers as the storm had caused the electric to flicker.

I was string at the tree a few feet out my brothers window, had ben doing so for a good ten minutes. There was nothing special about the tree. I just had nothing else to watch. Then as I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes - he came.

The fight lasted no time. He was stronger, faster more than me in every way.

He was beautiful, stunningly magnificent. Deadly so.

He took my blood, by force. He offered me the choice to live in return. A life nothing like the one I was born into. A life with no rules, a life of some freedom, but much torment and sacrifice.

One I choose over death.

I can't say I regreet my choice, or I would do it again. I neither condone or condime myself. Its just one of those choices that are irrevesible. That come with a price.

I was taken by my new master. Never alowd to see my family again. But, I was given a new family instead.

One I enjoyed better than my old.

My name is Gaara. I am a vampire. I am a killer. I am.

My masters name is Naruto.

My vampire brothers are known as : Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Shino.

My vampire sisters as called: Ino, Sakura, Henita, and Ten Ten.

We are all a family, and each a family.

We are the largest vampire family, still togeather and strong.

This is the story threw my eyes. This is not for the faint. This is not a romance story, though it has romance in it. This is not a happy story - even if it has a happy ending. This is simply our story. read it if you want or walk away from it now.

This is your choice to make. I've made mine. Now is simply your turn to choose.

Red Blove

See you in the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Blove

Chapter 2:

No matter how great the books or movies may make it look, being a vampire is not that glamorous. It is not something that happens over night and then you can just adjust to the new live as if nothing happened. I was keep in a locked room for quit a few years. Too many, to know the exact amount. Most the time I was alone. I wasn't safe to be around. Even though my new family had been around for a long time the only one who could handle me was my master. He had the ability to calm me down, to help control my strength. He alone was the one I would see, when I saw anyone. Most of the time he simple came with a human for me to eat. He wasn't there to just be there.

I didn't want to see anyone though. I was always to focused on the blood each person had when they entered the room. It was a good thing to be alone. It wasn't that each day made me feel a bit better. It was the fact that I was learning, painfully, how to deal with not eating constantly.

Naruto had started by feeding me twice a day, then once a day, then every other day... It had continued like this for as I said before, years. I don't recall when the pain had started to stop and I had started to think of other things then blood. It hadn't happened too soon though, on the night that I finally spoke more than grunts and screams at my master that I would either be freed or killed.

This night I recall perfectly as well.

His voice had called out my name as he walked down the steps. I had been in chains against the far wall. He had turned on the light and made my eyes sting. He was as beautiful as always. I could see him once my eyes adjusted. The light had not once been turned on before. Vampires can not go out in the sun, and young ones can not take artificial light. I could not reply to him, so I watched him instead. I have nothing to compare the eyes of a vampire to. They are nothing like those of humans. Maybe they are like hawks? Or cats? We see in color and can adjust our range to pick up on the smallest of things.

"Gaara." He spoke in a sweet yet rough tone.

I tried to reply, but my voice had not been used in so long that I could not.

"I see." He smiled at me and moved closer. I could smell the scent of blood on him, not fresh it was a few days old. "Well, I have another choice for you to make. Its still a few years to early to make you leave this safe place, but we have to move. So, I can kill you now and end all of this... Or you can make yourself be good so you can live. Don't get me wrong, I have plans to help you through all of this. It is really going to be on you though to control yourself."

I could have laughed. He had made me go through this to be killed? I would have cursed at him, but I just didn't have the strength to do it. I knew I didn't want to die. So I agreed with a nod of my head. He comes closer, I was surprised at the amount of will power I had at such an early age, I was able to keep from ripping out his throat as he unlocked my chains. It was great to be freed of them. I rubbed the places where the iron had touched and sighed lightly.

"Good. Come on then. Lets go meet your new family." He took my hand and was patient as it took me a few to walk, I hadn't used my limbs in a long time.

Once we had reached the top of the steps I could smell the scents of my new family. No matter how much they had tried to cover it I could smell the scent of the blood they had feasted on. It was old like Naruto's scent. It seemed they had planed this for a few. trying to make it easier on me.

I was fighting the urge to attack one of them. Naruto's calming made it a bit easier to hold myself back at the time.

He pointed to each one as he spoke their names. "The eldest of your siblings is Itachi, the one beside him is Sasuke his brother from the past as well. Itachi's lover is Kiba - the one with the red marks on his face. Sasuke is with Sakura, the pink haired female. That is Neji and his mate Hinata, Ino and her girlfriend Ten Ten, and Shikamaru and Shino." They had all given a response as their name was called, though they all seemed to be a bit unsure and fearful.

I wasn't sure what to do. I mean it was all a bit odd. These were going to have to be my new family. It was all a bit much. Since my voice still was not working, more so since it burned from hunger, I said nothing and just watched them all. It seemed they were staying close to each other. I felt a bit like an outcast. It was the same I had felt before too. I had never gotten along that well with my human siblings.

"Now, lets all get along. You all know this is Gaara, our newest member of the family. You all also know its a bit to soon for him to be trusted alone. So, we are going to have to keep an eye on your youngest brother for awhile.

They all gave a motion or word of agreement and I felt a bit like the new kid in class. Only I had no way to really communicate with these 'students'. "No time better to start then now. Let's all get to know one another by starting to pack the place up." Naruto smiled and then looked at me with his deep blue eyes. "So, you think you can handle it?"

I gave a light nod and he released his hold on me. I looked around to find the vampires called Itachi, Kiba and Sasuke. The eldest waved me over, I complied and followed the group towards the back of the house. The place was very large and wealthy looking. I noticed the boxes that were empty and how the others were taking a few as they passed by them, so I followed their lead and started packing anything I could from the room we were in.

For as big as the place was it didn't take long to pack up and it didn't seem that there were so many boxes. I had been told a few things stayed. That we would be coming back at some time.

Red Blove

See you on the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

Red Blove

Chapter 3:

The thirst, is like nothing I had ever felt before, it did not feel like you just needed a drink. It was much worse. The pain started at the throat and spread through out the body. It was agony to deal with. It was not a dull pain, at beginning or end, it was sharp and constant and felt slightly like the whole body was drinking up its own fluids and soon you would shrivel up. Naruto assured me this would not happen. He said many vampires had gone century's with out doing so, so I would be fine for a day or two.

We had everything packed but were staying down in the basement waiting for the sun to set so we could get a move on. I had gotten to know a bit more about my new siblings. They had been born at different times, Itachi and Sasuke had been from the warring states era. The two had came from a family of respected samurai. Sakura and Ino had been friends in their human lives, both had been prostitutes sold by their families to repay had fell in love with Sakura, but Sakura refused to enter the world of night without her best friend. TenTen had been Ino's first victim, Naruto had raised her to please the blond haired girl. He had made Ino take charge of the girl though. Shikamaru and Shino were still a mystery to me. Shikamaru was to lazy to tell me about the past and Shino's words made little sense to me.

It was confusing for me as they said I was the last. With me their family would be complete. My confusion was only upgraded as Naruto seemed to like playing with my hair and cuddling up to me. I had never been one for being touched. It was a bit different, though with my master beside me it made the thirst die down. I wasn't going to complain.

When the sun set I knew it. It was like I had forgotten something all day and as soon as the sun was gone I had a feeling of remembering what it was. I was the last to head up the steps and the last to get in the car. It had taken only one moving truck, but there were three cars in our care, so Itachi drove the truck with Kiba at his side, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino were in the moving truck, Sakura, Ino and TenTen were in the SUV and I was in the older model orange car with Naruto.

There was silence in the car as we rode. It wasn't the uncomfortable kind, just silence. I watched the other boy as he focused on the road. His blond hair was perfect as always, skin was not pale like others, but a light tan. His eyes were bright blue and he was well built. He was not like the vampires in movies. I had learned that just because you are turned your whole body and looks do not just change. Your eyes remain the same color as does your body. I learned later that you can give the appeal to look different. Say you were trying to attract the attention of a person, you could change what they see it depended on the person on weather it worked on them.

After a moment of watching him he smiled. "What is it?" His tone was light and not rude.

My voice was coming back to me, not sure if it was because I wanted it to or if it was just the magic of healing. "Nothing." My voice cracked lightly.

"Glad it's starting to come back to you. make sure to keep using it or it will take longer." He instructed me, too bad he didn't know how little I liked to talk. I nodded lightly at what he had said and he spoke more. "Wanna know where we are headed?"

"Yes." I did, very much so.

"A few hours away. Since traffic is light that is. It should take around 3 hours if it stays like this. The towns bigger, which is good and bad. Good, because we have a lot of people to hunt. Bad since its more eyes that could be watching. You have to be careful when hunting. Not that you'll be doing so for awhile still." I nodded lightly as he spoke, glad I wasn't going to be released fully at this time. I didn't think I could handle it. In fact the ride was proving I still had issues to face. I could smell the humans that were out and was fighting the urge to throw open the car door and drink to my hearts content.

He had started talking once the light turned green. "You have enough family to keep you well feed. It's good that you have taken so well to the changes. You have a lot to learn, don't get me wrong, but you are doing marvelous so far."

I didn't know how to reply to his words, so I just gave a slight nod. Was a thank you in order or a I have always been at the top of my classes?

"You need to try and talk more." He insisted. "Not that I mind doing all the talking, I've been told I talk to much." He laughed at the statement and looked over at me."Do you have questions?" The smile faded around the edges, though if you hadn't been studding his face you would have never noticed.

I had tons. The first one I managed to ask was one that had been bugging me. "Why so many?"

He pondered a moment. "Well, I don't like being alone. I had started with the two, Itachi and Sasuke, because I wanted to try it out. I had been alone for awhile and wanted to see if I could make a companion. Then the younger had been so upset that I had to turn him. It had been a different era and so easier to take care of the two newborns. Then I started to wonder if they'd leave me once they had aged enough. So I wanted to keep them happy. Then the others happy and so on. Since all of my 'children' are now happy... I wanted to try again."

I rolled the information around in my head a moment and came to a conclusion. He wasn't looking for another 'child'. It made sense with the words spoke about the family being complete. Along with my new life I also had been given a... Husband? Mate? Lover? I wasn't sure how to word it. He noticed my silence and seemed to be upset.

"I mean, I gave you the choice to be turned, so don't think I won't give you _that_ choice too."

I nodded lightly. He had a light blush on his face as he watched the rode. I was thinking of a question to ask next. There was the ones that people normally would ask. How old are you? What is the meaning of being a vampire? How can you die? Why me? None of these were in my head though.

"Will I be ...Locked up?" I asked through cracking voice and a bit of pain.

"Only if you want to be." He replied. I wasn't sire if I did or not at that point. I was well aware I'd be killed if I was a danger to the family.

"Will it be okay?" I had asked looking straight ahead at the rode.

"I think it will be just fine." He assured me with a smile. "Your not alone. I wouldn't have picked you if I thought you wouldn't make it."

It was a bit nice to be reassured. So I started asking the normal questions. We could be killed by the sunlight or by decapitation. The head had to be taken away to endure death, since another vampire could save the headless by reattaching and feeding the vampire in need blood from it's self. If the sun was the cause of death there was no help, all that would be left was dust. Stakes through the heart did not work and holy water did not work. In case you were wondering, and if my explanation about the sun was not enough, no... We do not sparkle in the sunlight, we burn like a cigarette only faster.

"How old?" I asked and he laughed.

"I have no idea." He looked over at me and smiled brightly. "I was wondering when that would be asked. I am most definitely your elder." I nodded at this. The car ride had gone from silent comfort to friendly. I vaguely realized my thirst was not so over whelming as we talked.

So I asked another question. "Why drink other vampires blood?" He had mentioned the healing it did for the vampire drinking it.

"A few reasons as to why you would do it are that it can heal, it doesn't take away the thirst, but it can help with the pain, of course it can start the process of changing and well, mixed with more adult stuff it can feel really good." I nodded lightly at the information.

"Vampire children?" I asked, recalling in a book that it was a big no, no... well two books honestly.

He thought a moment. "It's not a taboo. It's just not practiced really, well depending on your age limit of children. Besides when your turned, you no longer age. So if you had a few five year old vampires you would always have them. While they would age in their mind, their body would not. It would be very hard for them to be alone and in the end they would be very lonely. So while some have done it, not many still do. If you happen to meet one, I suggest that you stay wary of them and try to treat them as an adult. Don't make them angry. They are small, but that only means they make others want to protect them."

"Sleep?" I asked looking at the trees as there was not much else outside the window.

"We don't do it. Though, if you hibernate, as some like to do, your half out of it. Everything seems like a dream."

"Have you?"

"Once I tried it... Wasn't really for me." He laughed. "I had no one to talk to after all."

Red Blove

See you in dreams.


End file.
